1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of consumer electronics, and in particular to recording and playback systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Most consumers have collections of recordings in one form or another. Records, tapes, CDs, DVDs, and the like are the conventional media for these recordings, each having a corresponding means for playing back the recorded information on demand. Conventionally, racks and similar devices are used to contain these recordings. Various methods are used by consumers to order the arrangement of the recordings within their storage racks: alphabetic by author, alphabetic by title, grouped by genre, color-coded tagging, and so on. A selection of a particular recording requires locating the appropriate disk or tape on the rack and placing it in the playback device. After playback, the recording is placed back on the rack, in it's appropriate order. The physical handling and ordering task can be particularly problematic in a multi-user environment, such as a home.
With advancing technology, some playback devices are configured to allow for the storage of hundreds of disks, akin to a prior-art “jukebox” that allows for the selection of individual songs without physically handling the recorded media. These devices often include automated playback selection by genre or other categorization, random playback, and so on. Although these devices ease the media handling task, and facilitate an improved method of categorization and organization, they have a fixed physical limit. When a user's collection exceeds the capacity of the storage-playback device, the user must either replace the existing device with a larger capacity device, if available, or select a portion of the collection for storage and organization in the storage-playback device. Purchasing a second, or third storage-playback device is not a currently practical option, because the organization and playback control capabilities of current devices are isolated from each other.
Many consumers have more than one playback device for a given medium. In a multi-playback environment, a user must typically physically divide the collection, allocating select recordings to each playback locale. For example, a user may have a few CDs in an automobile, a few CDs in an office, and the remainder of the collection in a family room. Alternatively, copies of the recordings are made, and distributed to each locale, but the recording task is typically somewhat cumbersome, requiring the finding and loading of a blank medium, creation of a label, and so on.